The Blank Sheet of Paper
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: Sasuke was the best in everything without question, or so he thought. What happens when Sasuke enters a new class and he sees a different Naruto Uzumaki, one that actually beats him in something without even trying; drawing. How does Sasuke react? Yaoi! NaruSasu, jealously More to come with later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Drawing 101

Hello and welcome to a new story. This is one is a NaruSasu Yaoi! Meaning Naruto is seme and Sasuke is uke. I made Naruto a more serious character and more cooler, compared to how Sasuke has become since he becomes the fool (sorta).

This is only a trial story and if it doesn't get very many reviews, then I'll remove it.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**The Blank Sheet of Paper**

**Chapter 1**

Konoha Academy is one most prestigious academies in the entire country. It has dormitories, a student center, multiple buildings for different forms of classes, a recreation center, a few fields, and just about everything a student would need within walking distance. In every school, there is always that one student who was most talked about, most noticable, and most liked because of family standings, brains and bronze.

Sasuke was Konoha Academy's prodigy.

There was nothing that he couldn't do. He was the smartest kid in his entire grade, best grades in all of his classes, was class president without any competition. He was the best looking according to the majority of the girls and even some males students. He was great at sports; especially great in karate and was one of the best in kendo.

But Sasuke was annoyed at the moment. When one gets so popular he tends to not any free time to himself. No matter where he went, he was with at least five fan girls and swamped with his 'friends' hanging around him. After much thought, he decided to do something that he hadn't tried yet and to be in a place where he couldn't be bothered by his friends, fan-girls, or anyone who annoyed him.

So he decided to join a class mid semester; Drawing 101.

Since Konoha Academy was so large, Sasuke's new classroom was in the art department, far from the dormitories. Sure, he'd been to the building before, but it was larger and perhaps, one of the older buildings on campus. This particular building, known as Satou Building, was eight stories tall and it contained the speech, art, and foreign language departments. So Sasuke had to travel all the way to the sixth floor for his new class.

* * *

The class room wasn't what Sasuke had expected. It was mostly dark with only a few lights around the room that glowed a dim orange color. The desks were all in a circle that looked more like an oval, and there were only about fourteen of them, not including two that held up some random objects.

Of course Sasuke had his supplies: a new sketchbook and a bag to help him carry his writing utensils. There were students who looked up as the Uchiha walked in, including the sensei, who was paler than the Uchiha and seemed to be a little older the students.

"You must be Uchiha-san, welcome. I'm Sai-sensei, though you can drop the sensei part. I am the instructor of this class." The ink-colored hair man spoke in a fake tone. "Just find a seat and I will instruct you on what you will be drawing."

Sasuke looks around some and spots a free seat, he goes over, sitting on a stool and places his art bag on his desk. While digging for his sketchbook, his eyes darted to the left for a quick second before e realized who he was sitting next to.

Naruto Uzumaki.

He looked the same but different, his hair was still blonde and his skin was still tan and he still had the same beautiful blue eyes, but he looked more...serious. Naruto had on a pair of glasses, to which Sasuke didn't know if he wore them for show or I he really needed them, his dark jeans looked worn and had holes in them. He wore flip-flops that looked edgy without trying. His shirt was gray, with his long sleeves rolled up. Sasuke didn't even know if Naruto even realized he was there because he had a ear bud in his right ear.  
Honestly, Sasuke barely recognized him. No one had seen Naruto in a few years.

Question was now, what happened to him?

"Alright class, we will be going over shading and dimension in drawing," sai says and as he lectured for a bit, Sasuke couldn't help but look at the old dobe. Naruto was once known for pranking teachers and students alike an would get in trouble for it with a big smile on his face.

Sasuke didn't really know much about him, no one did, but one day, Naruto just vanished and then only reason anyone noticed he was gone was because it was an extremely quiet day in class.

Before Sasuke even realized what was going on, everyone started to draw the still life in the center of the room, which was a few empty glasses of wine, a barrel, and of a midsection of a manikin. Sasuke reaches in his bag, pulling out some drawing pencils and as he places them on his desk, they began to roll off and hit the ground and since the room was quiet, everyone one in the room turned their attentions to Sasuke, who was now picking up the pencils. Even Naruto have him a strange look as the Uchiha was making himself look like a fool. Sasuke quickly sat back down soon, the students began drawing, including Naruto.  
Throughout the class, Sasuke drew the still life but kept taking glances at Naruto and saw him looked focused on his drawing, which looked really well done.

"Uchiha-San, how are you doing?" Sai asks. The teacher looks down and saw Sasuke's drawing, which was good, but not great. "I believe you need to work on drawing what you see..." As Sai went into explanation, Sasuke kept watching Naruto at work. It was like watching an angel drawing the world from the distance.

"Oh I see you are observing my best artist." Sai says with a smile.

A cold chill runs down Sasuke's back. Naruto...better at something then himself? Wasn't that impossible? In school, the dobe would challenge him to fights an Sasuke would always win, school was without question. Sasuke nearly lost his cool, but says, "he's the best?"

"Yes, Uzumaki-san in my opinion is one of my better students when it comes to drawing." Sai says as he causally walks over to his pupil, who didn't even bothering looking up. "Uzumaki-san, how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine." Naruto replies without haste or slowness. It was almost as if it was an automatic response. Naruto reaches up, grabbing of what looked like dirty clay, and uses it to erase some of the pencil marks he's made on his paper.

"Excellent!" Sai says and looks over at Sasuke, who was internally fuming. "Don't get so frustrated Sasuke-san, it may take you a few tries to get used to drawing." Sai says before going over to view other students' work.

Sasuke grits his teeth and then turned his head back to his own work, decided that he hated it, he grabs his square eraser and started to erase the entire piece, only to end up ripping the paper. Sasuke pales and as some of the art students tried to hide their chuckles, Naruto only looks over with the corner of his eye. Naruto knows all to well what it was like to become the fool of the class, he's been through that for years. To see someone like Sasuke make a fool of himself, it was priceless and he too would be laughing his ass off, it only he didn't remember his own pain from being laughed at, instead of being laughed with.

The only thing Naruto knew what to do was not to join in the laughing, which wasn't much because everyone knew how power Sasuke's family was, it was best not to piss them off or else you can see yourself out of this academy.

Naruto focuses on his artwork, directing his attention away from the frustrated Uchiha.

At the moments, Sasuke knew it was wise for him to just stay quiet, and to just get another sheet of paper, and start all over like he wanted.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter.

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke Wants to Beat Naruto!

Hello and welcome back to 'The Blank Sheet of Paper'

This story takes place in the modern era so this means cellphones, ipod, cars, etc.

I was so happy about the reviews I've gotten from this story so far!

To the following reviewers: **crzyanimemom, xenawp532, VaerinFox, uchiha hinata21, BadButt94, saku-ann, yoil ravioli, **thank you all for your reviews! ^_^

To **Karasu-LaoHu**: I liked your comments and I think that because Naruto has a lot of heart and can express his emotions more, he would be perfect in art! Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**The Blank Sheet of Paper**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke had never been so relieved for class to finally end in his entire life. Drawing 101 looked so much harder than what he, or anyone else who wasn't creative, thought. The students started to leave left and right, and than, there was Naruto.

The blonde was taken his time, making sure he had his belongings together before placing it in his smaller portfolio and as he grabs his black messenger bag, he started to head out of the art studio. Without even noticing, Naruto walks past Sasuke, who had waited for him outside of the classroom.

"Oi dobe." Sasuke says, but Naruto didn't even respond. Sasuke growls once more, calling him dobe once more. Naruto still didn't respond, as he proceeds to go over to the elevator. He had his ear buds in his ears once more, surely enough listening to some music. Sasuke goes over to Naruto and walked into the elevator, just the two of them. Naruto pressed the button for the first floor, completely ignoring the raven haired guy.

"I was calling you dobe." Sasuke says, scowling internally.

"Dobe isn't my name and that's why I didn't look at you Uchiha." Naruto says, reaching in his pocket and pulls out an ipod touch and pauses his current song that was playing in his ears. Sasuke was very annoyed, that was his job to act calm and cold towards others, Naruto's role was to be the loud and annoying person he was in elementary school.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asks, leanings against the wall of the elevator and watched the numbers get lower and lower by the second.

"Is that really any of your concern?" Naruto asks just as the elevator stops on the first floor. Naruto lowers his glasses on the bridge of his nose and he looks back at Sasuke with a dull, yet serious expression, "you're such a spoiled brat, you know that?"

Naruto spoke and walked out the elevator and started heading down the hallway, leaving Sasuke surprised that he would even say that. For once since his brother, Sasuke felt...

...like a loser.

And that was when he felt his heart skip a beat.

* * *

Sasuke was back in his own dorm. He didn't have a roommate since he had requested for his own dorm and the university couldn't deny his request since his family was one of the biggest donors and were also alumni that had graduated from this academy. The Uchiha name was even named a building for the honor classes.

Sasuke's mind couldn't seem to forget his dobe...rather the new Naruto. How he just played him of...no one ever played Sasuke off! It was nearly unheard off. What Sasuke was trying to figure out was how did some stupid knuckle-headed kid turned into such a...

Sasuke's phone started ringing and the raven answers it since it was one of his 'good' friends.

"What Neji?" Sasuke asks as he places it the phone to his ear.

_"Party tonight, wanna come?"_

Sasuke started to look out the window as Neji started to give some more details about the party in which he didn't care are attending. Outside the window, under a barren tree, he sees Naruto with his knees up, leaning against the bark, and looked like he was writing. Naruto looked so...zen. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at him.

"I'm not going." Sasuke says, simply hanging up on Neji and he grabs his keys, heading out the door. He was going to question the dobe whether he liked it or not. He didn't know why he needed to know what has happened to the dobe over the years since his absence.

But he will get to the bottom of it.

* * *

It took Sasuke about five minutes to get out of his dorm building. He looks over to the field, where he spots Naruto, still writing. He approaches him without a second thought, getting in front of Naruto's view.

Naruto looks up, wondering what was casting a large block of the sunlight from his view. He sees Sasuke looking down at him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asks.

"Some answers." Sasuke says, sitting himself in front of the blonde, crossing his legs and looked at Naruto. "For starters, what happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asks.

"Why did you leave years ago?" Sasuke asks in a demanding voice.

Naruto resumes back to drawing. "Ask me in a nicer voice and I might answer you. After all, you attract more people with honey than vinegar."

Sasuke's eye twitches in annoyance. Did Naruto think he was playing with him? Naruto looks over and smiles in a sly way, "the great Uchiha is getting frustrated with me? That's funny." He says, only he didn't laugh in his goofy way, he only chuckled and went back to his drawing.

Sasuke snatches Naruto's sketchbook and Naruto's pleasant mood disappeared quickly. "Give it back asshole." He says, glaring at the Uchiha.

Sasuke started to look through the book, seeing nothing but drawings. Some of them looked like manga panels and comics were written, some were of just the scerenary, and some were of people who Sasuke didn't even recognize. Naruto reaches over and snatches it back, holding it close to him.

"Naru-"

"Don't. Ever. Touch. This. Without. My. Consent. EVER. AGAIN!" Naruto says, seriously and looked like he could kill Sasuke right there and than.

"Naruto, I was just-" Sasuke was once again cut off when Naruto promptly stands up. The angry scold hasn't left his face.

"No Sasuke, just shut up. You're annoying." Naruto says, grabbing his messenger bag, putting his sketchbook in his bag, and started heading off.

Sasuke was stunned, no one ever thought Sasuke was annoying, and those words rang through the Uchiha like an echo. It made him feel faint.

Sasuke stares off into oblivion, wondering how someone such as Naruto, could go from goofy, to just...distant.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't concentrate in his English 101 class. The sensei was some boring old geezer and all he ever did was ramble on about nothing. It was literally not about the subject he was paying the tution for. Even so, Sasuke couldn't get Naruto off his mind.

That look in those eyes weren't the same as the ones in grad school.

He slumps in his seat and stares out the window, seeing that he was on the third floor of a four story building, he watched the leaves blow off the branches rather then pay attention to his class. He smirks, remembering a particular day, back when he and Naruto were kids...

_The day was nice and breezy, and while the other kids were playing on the playground, Naruto Uzumaki was running around, trying to grab leaves that blow with the wind, running around frantically trying to grab it. _

_"What are you doing?" Sasuke had asked him, which caused the blonde haired boy to fall flat on his face, his chance to grab the leave was lost. _

_Naruto quickly recovers and glares at the young Uchiha, "Sasuke! You messed up my concentration!" He shouts and accused the Uchiha. Sasuke only ignored him. Naruto pouts, crossing his arms over his chest, "well if you MUST know, I'm training myself to be faster then you."_

_Sasuke knew why, earlier that day in gym, they had a race and as always, Sasuke won against Naruto. _

_"That's so lame, there isn't anything on this planet that you can't beat me at. Some people are winners and everyone else are the losers, like you." Sasuke said and Naruto got so angry, that he tackles the Uchiha on the ground and they started to fight; only Sasuke had once again, beaten Naruto. _

Sasuke smirks at the old memory, he was around seven years old when that happened. Secretly, he loved making Naruto mad. It was funny to see him fume up and see him pouting.

Now, Naruto would ignore him and look down at him.

Sasuke knew better, he had to be better at Naruto no matter what and that included drawing. If the dobe was actually better then him at something, then hell has frozen over, the fat lady has finished singing, and the world has officially ended.

But there was still time, question was, how could Sasuke become a better artist then Naruto?

* * *

Sasuke went out to the student store, and brough a few drawing books. Reading from them and spend the entire night practicing how to draw certain things. He was one of the lucky ones who was blessed to be able and copy anything he saw, which included memorizing text.

Before he knew it, it was eight in the morning and Sasuke had fallen asleep from studying. His hands covered in lead from the pencil and with several pages of notebook paper crowed around his desk.

The alarm he's set on his clock goes off, making the Uchiha groaning in his awakening. He slams his hand on his clock, hitting the snooze button, and wakes up in an uncomfortable position. A piece of paper stuck to his face, he rips it off and he gets up, stretching his arms.

Yawning, he asks himself, "Oh man, never sleep at desk again." He says. Sasuke knew he needed to get up and get breakfast. Sure, he didn't have drawing class but he did had History lecture, and mathematics today he needed to go to.

He gets up from his chair, steadying himself and shuffling his feet over to his own restroom in his dorm.

* * *

Sasuke could barely keep his eyes open, his head nodding off and just when he was about to sleep, he was rudely awaken.

"HI SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke was now on red alert and he looks over, glaring at one pink haired girl; Sakura Haruno.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asks, extremely annoyed. Sakura had short pink hair and wore a red tee with a white mini skirt and heels.

"To date you of course." She says, laughing, thinking that she was being cute when all Sasuke wanted to do was smack her in her big forehead, but then he'd realize that he didn't want to risk self-injury for her stupidity.

"Go away." He says, taking a sip of juice. Sakura grabs the chair in front of him.

"I'm kidding...slightly. So what's up? I mean, you have such heavy bags under your eyes." Sakura asks, in concern.

"I pulled an all-nighter." He says.

"For what class?"

"Math, I have a quiz," which of course was a huge lie. Why should he tell her that he was studying drawing? And just to beat Naruto at something once again like in the old days. He wanted to remind the dobe that he should, and will be beneath him.

"Oh okay. Oh hey! Guess who I say earlier this week?" Sakura asks.

"I don't care." Sasuke says.

"You will when I tell you this name!" Sakura says.

"Is it Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke says.

"Yeah! It is! How did you know?" Sakura asks.

"Took a guess." Sasuke says, which again was a lie. Sakura was just that obvious and everyone knew this.

And she wanted to be a nurse when she graduated.

"Well, I saw him and I nearly fell out of my seat! He was so hot...but he'll never be competition to you Sasuke-kun." She says, sounding innocent when she said the last part. "But he had changed so much. I mean, when I finally recognized him, he glared at me. I mean he fucking glared at me!" She says, like it was most unbelieveable thing in this entire world.

Sasuke did think this was weird since he always proclaimed that he had a huge crush on the girl back in elementary school.

The Uchiha excuses himself from the table, saying he had to go to class, and heads off, away from Sakura.

* * *

"Today class, we'll be working on how to draw wrinkles and to get dimension in drawings." Sai announces. "There are two sets of drapes, one of the wall behind you and one to your right, you may choose which one you want, this is just practice but next class period, it will be graded. You all will use charcoal as your medium, and I do have paper towels so that you can smudge and create shadow and depth. You all have all class period to practice."

Just as Sai finished talking, everyone started to fix their seating arrangements, to face either the back of the room or to the right side of the wall.

Sasuke observes Naruto get his stud ready, his table lifted to the right angle, his charcoals pieces ready to be used, and he got his ipod out and his ear buds in. Naruto faced to the right of the room, and so, that was were Sasuke faced.

The Uchiha puts his table next to Naruto's only leaving a seven-inch gap in between them. Naruto was clearly aware of this, but chose to ignore it. Drawing class was Naruto's safe heaven from the rest of the world and it would be the start of a whole new life from himself.

Soon, the entire class started drawing, including Naruto.

Sasuke looked at the drapes as if it was long algebra. He'd never done anything like such. Sure, you can read on drawing and even practice drawing lines, but to draw drapes, which was a bit more complicated.

Looking from the corner of his eyes, he notices the other students starting working of their pieces. Looking over towards his right, Naruto had already started his drawing. Sasuke shrugs to himself, takes out some charcoal from its pack, and started to draw what he saw.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't be anymore disappointed in himself if he possible could. His eye twitches and saw his work and he just wasn't happy with it. Earlier, while he was drawing, he got distracted when he saw Naruto in the middle of his work. The young blonde had gotten so into his piece, he stood up and started drawing, using his fingers to smear the charcoal over his page, giving it a shadowed effect.

But it looked so good.

Sasuke notices that he didn't even care that his fingers had turned black from his work. When Naruto had finished his 'practice' piece, Sasuke pales at how his work was...excellent.

This wouldn't do!

Naruto goes over from where he stood, and just leaves the classroom. Now Sasuke was aware that the students were allow to leave the classroom for a few minutes to take a break, but Sasuke found it so strange.

So, this would be his only chance to talk to Naruto without anyone noticing. Sasuke carelessly gets up, getting through the maze of students, desks, and of stools that seemed to be scattered everywhere. He walks down the hall and just when he was about to turn a corner, Naruto was leaving the restroom.

The blonde had clean hands, having been the only reason to even going to the restroom was to wash-up. He looks over and sees his old rival.

"What do you want?" Naruto asks in a serious tone.

Sasuke, thinking this would be a time to reassert himself, says, "why do you care dobe? I need to wash my hands." He says, his hands also being covered in charcoal.

"That's not what I meant. You keep looking at me...it's so weird. So...un-Uchiha-like." Naruto says, placing his hands in his pockets. He leans against the wall, smirking at Sasuke knowingly. "What, does the infamous Sasuke have a crush on me now?"

Sasuke was applaud that that statement. The widen of his ebony eyes was proof of that. In a quick second, he tries to smirk it off, walking past the dobe, "in your wildest dreams."

Just as Sasuke and Naruto was leveled with each other, Naruto whispers, "you mean like the ones you've been having about me?"

Before being able to blink, Sasuke tries to slam Naruto against the wall, only for Naruto to move one step over and as Sasuke was leaning forward, Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke's waist but also slams him into the wall.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, hating the dobe at the moment for making him feel weak. Naruto leans into the raven's ear, "listen, I don't know what your deal is, I'm trying to live my life and there's only one thing I want to tell you...leave me alone, or else you will get hurt." Naruto says, quickly pulling away, even though secertly, he wanted to hold Sasuke in his arms. After years of not seeing the Uchiha, he'd forgotten just how handsome Sasuke was.

But for his own sake, Sasuke had to stay away.

Naruto starts walking off, acting like nothing had happen, "oh, and Sasuke...be sure to clean yourself up."

Sasuke's face was beat red, from anger and embarrassment. Naruto _dared_ to best the Uchiha and the says to stay away from him.

Now Sasuke was hooked; in more ways than one.

* * *

Okay that's all I can write.

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


End file.
